The Colors of Our Bond
by Darkflowerofheaven
Summary: A simple one-shot using the idea from Tumblr consisting of; What if you saw only black and white until you met/touched your soulmate? Atemu x Yugi (Blindshipping)


**:How long has it been since I visited this website? It's been a while. It shocks me that people still read my stories, honestly. I've been debating on whether or not to come back to writing, as I've been bored out of my mind lately. My writing style, however, has changed and I'm unsure if people would like it or not. Hence this not-original one shot popped up. To test my writing I decided to take the famous color soulmate thing and try it. I don't expect it to be too good, but hey I tried. I hope you enjoy this random story. Let's see how rusty I am, shall we?**

I found it amusing, if I had to admit it to someone. The way our society works and how we were determined to find a soulmate. How does one find them in this world? Simple. You go up to random people and you touch them. If you do this and they are your destined partner, then your monochrome world suddenly erupts in an array of color. It can't be _that_ simple though. It needs to be bareskin touching. This is why a majority of people often wore gloves or long sleeves.

No one wanted to accidentally touch another and suddenly become aware of the other. It may be odd to not want to find them, but what if your soulmate was a random stranger on the sidewalk whom you happened to brush against? It would make a person go mad to search for the person. Also, you'd look insane chasing after the stranger just to discover who they were.

I could care less for such things. I hadn't ever been interested in the thought of romance. It never appealed. What was the big deal about this concept of relationships? I didn't know how to wrap my head around it. If a person wanted someone to hold, they could buy a pet or something of the sort. Servants are also required to do whatever you ask, just make them hug you.

But yet, here I was, sitting on a bench in a crowded park. I stared across the vast sea of couples and people smiling at one another. I glowered over at a particular couple who had pointed at a nearby lake, voicing to look at the beautiful _blue_ color. What was _blue_? How could one describe it to me? I subconsciously rubbed at the back of my glove, cursing my urge to go and place a hand on someone's bare forearm.

I'll confess. The idea of color intrigues me, but I refuse to go searching for someone that could bring color into my world. I didn't want a relationship. From how my mother and father acted around each other, it seemed like a headache. They never did like being around one another very much. It made me wonder why they were together in the first place, and then I remember that mother has money and father doesn't want to be penniless.

What else does a relationship provide? My mother and father, I know for a fact, had to have conceived me or else I wouldn't even exist. Romance isn't needed for a fun little fling though. I didn't dare go out and release my desires, I didn't want to risk a random woman being my soulmate.

I wondered if people could marry without their soulmate. Surely, people can fall in love with others rather than just their soulmate. I, myself, have had a small crush once or twice but never had I risked the chance of touching them. I don't want to be tied down to just _anyone_. The person would have to be intelligent, cunning, beautiful, and amusing all in one. This was rare, mainly for the intelligent bit, but still.

Shortly, I found a small ball roll itself into my sideview. I maneuvered my eyes to focus on the ball, finding a young girl to be chasing it. She smiled and giggled happily, picking up the ball and yelling out for a person.

"Yugi! Yugi! I got it!" She hugged the object to her chest, her skirt having botches of gray scattered amongst the bottom. She must have been rolling around in dirt.

The young man who came into view was dressed rather formally for a simple stroll in the park. He had a button up shirt with a pair of slacks and dress shoes. His hair was in a familiar style as mine, it seemed. Unlike letting his odd hair be free to the world like mine, he kept it tame in a tight ponytail, his bangs framing his face. I found that I couldn't tear my eyes away. It wasn't that he was incredibly good looking or that I was captivated by his clothing.

It was the fact he seemed familiar to me.

The way he held himself and how his lips curved into a gentle smile at the sight of the girl made me pause in confusion. Had I met this man before? I rose from my bench a little, only to force myself back down. What was I thinking? I couldn't simply walk up to a man just because I think I know him. I had probably seen him a store or a nearby library.

I tore my eyes away from the sight of him, lest I look like a creepy madman. I took a glance at my wrist, where my small watch resided. The black hands pointed to around four in the evening. I sighed, knowing that mother might want me home soon. I was only 17 after all.

I lifted myself up, dusting off my pants. I didn't notice anyone walking toward me until I felt someone poking at my shoulder. I turned my eyes, preparing to glare and demand to know what they wanted before my words caught in my throat.

"Hi, s-sorry for bothering you." The young man, Yugi, was standing right next to me, a couple inches shorter than me and smiling with a shy grin. He scratched the back of his head, I noticed he was also wearing gloves. A cautious man, good.

"No...No, it's fine." I shook my head, trying to will my being to calm down. I was nervous all of a sudden and I had no idea as to why. "Did you need something?"

"Yes, well...No, but-" He let out a sigh. "I don't really _need_ anything, I just-"

"You just?"

"It just seems like…" He turned his eyes away, only to immediately turn them back and lick his lips nervously. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

I blinked.

Once.

Twice.

I smirked. "Are you hitting on me?"

His cheeks erupted in a dark shade of gray, my own heartbeat probably matching his. I couldn't believe how easily I was able to hide my nervousness.

"N-No!" Yugi denied quickly. "I-It just seems like I know you is all, I must be wrong. I'm sorry! I just didn't-"

"I know." I chuckled. "I feel the same."

He gazed up at me with widened eyes. "You do?"

"Yes." I admitted. "I feel as if I've seen you before. But, I don't believe we've met."

I extended a gloved hand to him, my voice smooth and stutter free. "My name is Atemu, it is a pleasure to meet you."

I noticed him take a gulp of air before nodding and lifting his own hand. "Y-Yugi. It's a...uh...honor to meet you as well."

Before him and I could separate, the girl from earlier came skipping over with her ball, her eyes widening in childlike wonder and surprise.

"Yugi! It's a boy!" She pointed at me. I didn't know what to really say to this.

"Yes, it is." He agreed, finally letting go of my hand. Pity, his hand felt quite warm. I tried to erase this thought from my brain.

The small girl's cheek puffed out before glaring at Yugi, her finger still pointed at me. "Do it then!" I crossed my arms, my eyes going back and forth between the girl and Yugi.

"Do what?" He questioned.

She rolled her eyes, obviously believing he was being dense. "You like boys. So, touch him!"

I couldn't hold in my snort as Yugi's face burned at the demand.

"W-What?!" He gasped. "I can't just _touch_ him! I don't know even know him!"

"Aw, Yugi." I nearly choked on my laughter. "I'm hurt. You don't want to _touch_ me?"

I couldn't tell if his flushed face was from embarrassment or anger at my comment. "Do you _want_ me to touch you?!"

I stopped laughing, taking in his words. I often avoided this, but this seemed to amuse the girl and I have a soft spot for children. I shrugged, taking the glove off my right hand before holding it out. "Only if you want to touch _me_."

He narrowed his eyes, most likely trying to figure out if I was messing around with him or not. To be honest, I was uncertain if he was going to join my hand or not. He wore gloves for a reason, so it was obvious he was not one to simply touch bare hands with any stranger.

The girl made a huff of annoyance. "Come _on_! He's cute, Yugi!" I smirked and sent a quick wink to the child.

Yugi let out a sigh and shook his head, mumbling words I could not understand whilst removing his glove. "Fine. Let's just...get this over with…"

I wasn't able to hide my surprise. "W-Wait, are you-" Before I could stop him he had placed his smaller hand with mine, an imitation of our greetings just a few moments ago.

My world exploded in a matter of seconds. One moment my eyes were open to the monochrome world surrounding me and the next I was flooded with imagery I had never comprehended before. I forced my eyes closed, fearful of becoming suddenly blinded with how sudden the eruption of light had been.

My head began to pulse with an intensity of hammers beating on my skull. My mind was overwhelmed by a sudden fogginess. I couldn't think. I gripped the hand in mine tighter, channeling the pain into the hold. It hurt so much. I grit my teeth, not caring if it was bad or not for them. Tears swelled up in my eyes. My heart pounded against my chest. I could barely comprehend what was happening to me.

A young voice of panic brought me away from the pain. "Yugi?! Mister?!" Ah, that's right. The little girl… "Are you two okay?!"

I tried to force my mouth open to speak, but I felt the hand I was holding begin to slacken. No. _**NO.**_

I tugged on the hand, forcing a warm body to slam into me. I wasted no time in wrapping my arms possessively around them. This was ridiculous, but I somehow knew what was happening...in a way.

"Don't…" I finally breathed, my voice sounding worn. "Don't leave. Not yet…" I buried my face into their shoulder.

Yugi let out a gasp of air, his own breathing unsteady. "No one…" He gulped in a breath, his arms reaching up to wrap around my body. "No one ever said it would hurt…"

I let out a laugh. "Yeah...bastards. You'd think some...someone would say something."

"You'd think…" Yugi pulled away slightly. "Atemu...You're...uh... making it hard to breathe…"

I slackened my grip, however I refused to let him go. "My apologies." I let out another breath, my eyes still fastened shut as I felt the pain slowly fade away. Shamed to say this, but I was frightened at what I would see once I opened them.

"Oh wow…" Yugi gasped. He sounded in awe and I could feel him moving his body. He had opened his eyes. Which meant…

My eyes fluttered open, not knowing how to react when I was greeted with something other than a colorless world. Yugi was still in my arms, his eyes sparkling with a color I could not place. How could I know _any_ color?

Before I could say anything to the young man in my arms, I heard a squeal of joy.

"Yugi! Don't tell me that you-"

"Mana, I...I can…" He shook his head. "I can't believe it."

I couldn't believe it either. This was _not_ supposed to happen...I wasn't ready. At least I didn't think I was, but...

Yugi was staring at me, fixated on my face.

I couldn't hide a teasing smirk. "See something you like?"

"Yes. Your eyes."

I wasn't expecting a response such as that. I don't want to admit it, but I had begun to gape like a fish out of water at the response. I had to say something back though. I didn't want to look like an idiot.

"Your eyes aren't bad either…" My pathetic response never received a continuation due to the child, Mana, wrapping her arms around Yugi and I's legs in an odd way of hugging.

"See?! I did good, Yugi!" She smiled brightly up at us, she seemed proud of herself. I bet she did too. "That means you two are going to get married, right?!"

"Now hold on a second!" "Excuse me?" We had spoken at the same time, our voices and tones mimicking the other. Pity I could not hide my emotions currently.

"You can see color now, so that means you two have to get married!" Mana explained.

I hadn't a clue of what Yugi was thinking at the current moment, however…

I never entertained the thought of actually being with a person. The thought of being with someone romantically never approached me. Yet, the feeling I had when touching his hand and the familiarity of his presence…

"We just met!" Yugi finally retorted, forcibly tugging away from my arms. "I highly doubt he would want to marry me right this second!"

"He's right, you know." I knelt down to the same level as the young girl. I placed a gentle hand on her hair. "I would hope we could go out to dinner and discuss the future first before doing anything of the sort."

"W-Wait, huh?" I stood back up at the flustered reply, ignoring the realization appearing in the girl's eyes. I smiled at Yugi, finding his embarrassed mannerisms amusing.

"How about it?" I reached for his bare hand, my skin touching his once more. I felt my body hum in satisfaction. Soulmates, huh? "Will you join me for dinner, Yugi?"

I tried to hold back a chuckle when I heard him sigh in defeat and let out a soft reply. "Fine…"

 **: If you've been following me and you got to the end of this story, I am surprised you stuck around so long. I apologize. I am still debating on whether or not to finish A Pharaoh's Visit or not though. I'd have to reread the story to try to relearn the character's personalities and such. But ah well, I digress. Thanks for reading to the end. Have a good day/night, dear readers!**


End file.
